Cαll мε ωhεи You'яε Soвεя
by Perfect Hell
Summary: —Llámame cuando estés sobrio. Y… haremos el amor— le dije, provocándole un rubor. Yo reí un poco y bajé de la mesa, yéndome a mi habitación. Al menos, estaba segura que esa llamada iba a ser muy pronto.


**N**otas de la autora: Hola! pues esta historia esta basada en el video de "Call me when you're sober" de Evanescence. Bueno, no tanto. Solo lo utilicé para inspirarme. Espero les guste... también... gracias por los reviews dejados en: "pasante" y "10 cosas femeninas que Kaoru debe saber"... no puedo creer que 10 cosas le este ganando a pasante O.O... wow! xD... bien me voy, que se me hace tarde O.O...

**D**isclaimer: Las chicas súper poderosas Z! no me pertenecen. Solo ocupo a los personajes para crear mis locas ideas, sin fines lucrativos. Si lo hiciera con fines lucrativos... pondría en el resumen de este fanfic: "Al entrar a leer se te cobraran 2 mugrosos pesos xD"...

**A**dvertencias: OoC. One shot. Caperucita roja: Estilo Amy Lee xD

Butch (20 años)

Kaoru (18 años)

**

* * *

**

**๋****• **Call Me When You're Sober **๋****•**

**๋****•**By_PerFecTHeLL **๋****•**

_"Un lobo deseando a una oveja es loco. Una oveja deseando a un lobo es sádico"_

**.::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**ra una mañana como cualquier otra, paseaba en la mansión buscando algo con que entretenerme. Estaba aburrida. Cerré mis ojos al abrir la puerta de cristal que va hacia el balcón. Salí y suspiré al ver el gran jardín de la mansión. Era el único aire que podía respirar. Mi futuro esposo, prometido para no hacerle más larga; no me dejaba salir para nada. Debía estar en la mansión siempre, no podía hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera con mi familia. Hace cuatro meses que vivo con él, y siempre estoy demasiado aburrida. Pensé que lo amaba pero… ahora veo todo diferente. Un frio viento choca contra mi rostro, mis labios se abren dejando escapar un suspiro, mis pulmones se intentan llenar con ese viento helado y mis ojos esmeralda se cierran, tratando de relajarse. Siento un leve temblor en mi cuerpo, al sentir otro aire frio soplar fuertemente, como si quiera traspasar esos guantes negros que tengo puestos. Mi boca suspira de nuevo y saca un pequeño vaho. Regreso de nuevo a mi habitación, esperando no encontrarme con mi prometido.

Mi vestido se hondea con cada paso que doy. Mis zapatillas rojas podrían confundirse con la alfombra con la que esta tapizado el suelo. El rojo, uno de mis colores favoritos. Llegó a mi habitación y la abro con cuidado, me adentro en ella y la miro aburrida. Siempre, lo mismo. Me quito mis zapatillas, para poder recostarme en la cama. Suspiro una vez que me hube tirado al colchón. Abracé una almohada, esperando despertar en otro lugar que no fuera mi estúpida habitación. No se me concedió. Observé a mí alrededor, aburridamente—como siempre—y me paré dispuesta a tomar un baño. Escuché a alguien tocar la puerta, supuse quien era y contesté con un leve «adelante».

—Solo vine a informarte que ya eh llegado… cariño. Eh acabado de repartir todas las invitaciones, espero estés lista para esta noche. — lo escuché hablar con su tono de voz frio e indiferente. Lo volteé a ver, seguía ahí parado en la entrada mirándome. Como queriéndome devorar solo con la mirada. Él era tan hermoso—tenía que reconocerlo— su piel blanca, hacia resaltar esos ojos verdes, tan profundos y penetrantes que sientes que te sacan el alma cada vez que te miran. Sus vestimentas dignas de todo un caballero, esa sonrisa torcida que—no hace falta mencionar—era característica de él. Esos brazos fuertes y torso… perfecto. Si se podría definir así. Muchas mujeres lo deseaban, él solo me deseaba a mí. Su cabello azabache hacía un conjunto incomparable con esos lindos ojos, que cada vez que me miraban me hacían temblar.

—Yo, estaré lista— fue lo único que pude decir, al sentirme… ¿vigilada? Por la mirada de él. Butch—era reconocido así— salió de mi habitación. Yo suspiré una vez de que me percaté que había desaparecido de mi vista. ¿Por qué le tengo tanto miedo? Digamos, que él ha cambiado mucho. Desde la muerte de sus padres. Él iba a casarse conmigo hace precisamente tres meses, lamentablemente, le informaron que sus padres habían sido asesinados por unos malvivientes. Ladrones. Era lo más apropiado decir. Yo lo apoyé, le dije que no se preocupara; que seguramente esos malditos pagarían caro. Él me miro y me abrazo, lloro en mi regazo por unos cuantos días; después tomo esa actitud fría que lo caracteriza ahora. Paso una semana de llanto, otra de encierro y hasta ahorita 3 meses y medio de la frívola actitud. No es que me quejara, pero… extraño al otro Butch que conocí, al anterior que era dulce y tierno. Y me decía palabras de amor… estando sobrio. Metí mi cuerpo a la gran bañera con la que contaba mi habitación y disfrute el olor de los aceites que había puesto en mi bañera. Me relajé por completo y salí de ahí, me puse un vestido con pequeños toques cafés en la parte baja del vestido. Unos bordes. Tome una caperuza roja que tenía colgada, junto con un lindo borde negro. Me la puse y salí de mi habitación, iba caminando rumbo al jardín trasero, único lugar al que me permitía salir. Llegué y me senté en un árbol que estaba ahí, carente de hojas. Estas hacían un lindo tapizado en el suelo, yo me acomodé y cerré mis ojos; disfrutando el lindo aire que corría, haciendo alborotar mi cabello. Abrí los ojos y me vi rodeada de cuatro hermosos lobos, ¿temor? No, no sentí temor. Sabía que él, los había mandado a vigilarme. Él tenía miedo, miedo de que lo abandonara, yo lo sabía… pero… nunca lo haría. Empecé a acariciar a Ankor, mi lobo favorito. Uno que siempre estaba apegado a mí, el más viejo de los lobos. El líder de la manada. Lo conocí desde cachorro, es por eso que lo quiero demasiado. Él parecía dormirse al recibir mis caricias, cerraba los ojos de una manera graciosa. Akira, está a su lado. Hija de Ankor y de la loba a mi izquierda, Elzar. Por último el más gruñón de los cuatro. Dunkel. Inseparable amigo de Butch, él siempre me mantenía vigilada, como esperando cualquier traición. Yo suspiré, una hoja cayo en el pelaje de Ankor yo sonreí y seguí acariciándolo. Noté que se paró de inmediato, y se fue de ahí. Dejando a los otros tres conmigo, como si alguien lo hubiera llamado. Yo lo miro alejarse. Logró escuchar el piano adentro de la mansión… Butch estaba tocando. Yo sonrió tristemente al recordar como lo hacía anteriormente, tocaba para mí y para nadie más. Ahora, si llegaba a tocar el piano era solamente por una cosa… porque estaba ebrio o algo tomado. Supe que lo mejor era volver a la mansión, me levanté y los lobos también, comencé a caminar con los lobos a mi lado. Dunkel a mi lado derecho, ocupando el lugar de Ankor. Me adentré a la mansión, subiendo de nuevo a mi cuarto, me tenía que cambiar con mi vestido de gala. Los lobos se separaron de mí, en cuanto confirmaron que me metí a mi cuarto. Me quité mi vestido, dejándolo caer al suelo y solo dejando mis ropas intimas cubriéndome. Me dirigí a mi armario, lo abrí y saque un vestido negro. Lo acomodé en la cama y lo miré detenidamente. Unas manos se posicionaron en mis hombros, yo miré de reojo. Butch estaba con una muy diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, olfateo mi cuello, como queriendo identificar mi aroma. Yo suspiré, no podía evitar sentirme vulnerable ante él. Sus manos recorrieron delicadamente mi cuerpo, apretándolo suavemente de vez en cuando. Su mano bajo y acaricio mi estrecha cintura, yo me volteé, para quedar frente a frente con él. Quería besarlo, pero sabía que él no me dejaría. Quería pedirle que él fuera el que me besara, pero sabía también que rechazaría esa absurda propuesta. Apretó mis senos, haciéndome soltar un gemido. Los empezó a masajear, dejando a mis pezones completamente erectos. Quería decirle que los chupara, los succionara, los mordiera… pero sabía que para él, eso sería vulgar. Lentamente me recostó en mi cama, y aspiro de nuevo el aroma de mi cuello. Ni un beso, ni un contacto con sus labios, mi cuerpo recibía de él. Sus manos empezaron a jugar con mi rostro, delineando mis labios, mis mejillas… mis parpados. Sentí mi temperatura aumentar, pero… no se lo diría. Sentí el pesor de su cuerpo sobre el mío, él solo dio un leve roce de sus labios sobre mi cuello. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, otro roce, y mi cuerpo tembló. Acerco su boca hasta mi oído y con una voz extremadamente sensual pero fría a la vez, me susurro «vístete, los invitados están a punto de llegar». Se paró y me miro una vez más, sentí deseos de llorar y él se marchó de mi habitación. Siempre me hacía lo mismo, ya debería haberme acostumbrado. No estaba _sobrio_. Me levanté y limpié una lágrima que se me había escapado. Me empecé a cambiar, y me senté en el pequeño tocador que tenía; el cual contaba con tres espejos. Empecé a cepillar mi cabello y me puse un listón rojo, adornándolo. Me miré una vez más y sentí unas manos posicionarse sobre mis hombros… de nuevo. Lo miré a través del espejo, y me sonrió sínicamente, él intento oler mi cuello de nuevo—una costumbre en él—yo moví mi rostro alejándolo de él. Butch me miro seriamente, no le había gustado su acción, pero… es que acaso no sabía que… tampoco me gustaban las suyas.

Él me miro, con esos ojos tan inexpresivos. Sentí varias puñaladas en mi pecho, pero me mantuve firme ante él. Butch salió, y yo deje caer mis hombros. Sintiéndome aliviada. Las campanadas anunciaron la llegada de los invitados, yo tome mi caperuza y salí de mi habitación. A recibirlos. Tomé el brazo de Butch y salí junto con él.

— ¡Conde Butch! — expreso un hombre gordo, de cabellera y barba blanca.

—Duque Thanna, me alegra que haya venido— observo a mi prometido sonreírle. Yo solo le sonrió, como siempre debo hacerlo. Muchos invitados empiezan a llegar: Duques, Duquesas, Marqueses y Lores. Por fin llegan todos, yo me siento en el extremo de la gran mesa. Butch en el otro extremo, una silla adornada por pieles de animales y con unos grandes cuernos en la parte alta de esta. Yo lo miro desde el otro extremo y él toma una manzana, me mira burlonamente y la muerde. Todos los invitados charlaban, y felicitaban a mi prometido de su cumpleaños número veinte. ¿Veinte? Demasiado joven ¿no?

Yo tengo dieciocho años apenas, lo conocí cuando tenía once años, y él catorce. Él hizo lo que siempre hace cuando me toma desprevenida, oler mi cuello. Yo en ese entonces, me asusté mucho y retrocedí, tropezándome con una piedra. Él se me acerco a mi cuello, inhalo nuevamente y… me susurro «no te hare daño, solo… déjame olerte». No sé cómo me fui a enamorar de él, pero lo hice. Ahora estoy aquí, sentada, viendo a cientos de viejos de la nobleza hablar entre ellos. Acerca de la política, dinero, plebeyos… cosas aburridas, para mí. Él reía disimuladamente, ante algunos chistes malos que le decían. Muy pronto, los invitados se retiraron. Yo volví al comedor a terminar de cenar. No había cenado bien. Butch volvió conmigo, posicionándose en el mismo lugar en el que estaba hace algunos minutos. Yo miré como bebía un sorbo de su copa, cerré mis ojos frustrada, me levanté de mi lugar y sin pensarlo me subí a la mesa. Algo indecente. Vulgar. Ridículo. Pero que más daba, él me miro impresionado, yo empecé a caminar hasta él, sin importarme que tirara la comida. Llegué hasta él, Butch alzo su mirada y estaba a punto de hablar cuando puse mi dedo en sus labios. Callándolo. Lo miré detenidamente, era el mismo de siempre. Frívolo y severo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor mío. — le felicité tomando su rostro con mis manos y besándolo. El vino, representaba el sabor de su boca. Me separé de él y le sonreí.

—Llámame cuando estés sobrio. Y… _haremos el amor_— le dije, provocándole un rubor. Yo reí un poco y bajé de la mesa, yéndome a mi habitación. Dejándolo a él desconcertado. Sonreí al adentrarme a mi habitación, me recargué en la puerta. Al menos, estaba segura que esa _llamada_ iba a ser muy pronto.

* * *

**R**eviews?


End file.
